Crime Flashback
A Crime Flashback, also known as a Prisoner Flashback, is a brief flashback sequence which depicts how certain prisoners ended up in Oz. The flashbacks usually only last about a minute or thirty seconds and are sometimes shown in different colors. Crime flashbacks only occurred on the more important characters such as Tobias Beecher or Vernon Schillinger, but as the series went on and more story arcs were opened, less important characters such as Louis Bevilaqua or Alexander Vogel began receiving crime flashbacks despite the fact that they were only important for a short period of time. Also, starting with Season 5 in 2002, the crime flashbacks are shot with digital cameras. List of All Crime Flashbacks Here is a list of all of the characters who received a crime flashback in chronological order. Season 1 ##97B412 Tobias Beecher, Crime: Vehicular manslaughter and driving while intoxicated. ##97S444 Kareem Saïd AKA "Goodson Truman", Crime: Arson in the second degree. ##96C382 Dino Ortolani, Crime: Murder in the first degree and assault with a deadly weapon. ##95H522 Augustus Hill, Crime: Possession of illegal substances and murder in the second degree. ##97K186 Jefferson Keane, Crime: Two counts of murder in the first degree. ##95S604 Nino Schibetta, Crime: Two counts of conspiracy to commit murder. ##97P904 Ryan O'Reily, Crime: Two counts of vehicular manslaughter, five counts of reckless endangerment, possession of controlled substance, criminal possession of a weapon and parole violation. ##97W566 Kenny Wangler, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##97A413 Miguel Alvarez, Crime: Assault with a deadly weapon and criminal mischief in the second degree. ##97L641 Richard L'Italien, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##94P442 Ronald Poklewaldt, Crime: Arson in the second degree. ##97R518 Scott Ross, Crime: Possession of marijuana with intent to distribute. Third conviction. ##45M242 Whitney Munson, Crime: Murder in the first degree and criminal possession of a controlled substance. ##43A515 Ricardo Alvarez, Crime: First conviction: armed robbery. Second conviction: murder in the first degree. ##97V588 Jackson Vahue, Crime: Attempted rape and assault. ##97M688 Huseni Mershah AKA "James Monroe Madison", Crime: Attempted murder and assault in the first degree. ##97G414 Donald Groves, Crime: Two counts of murder in the first degree. ##97d403 Eugene Dobbins, Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##97S110 Vernon Schillinger, Crime: Aggravated assault in first degree. ##65R814 Bob Rebadow, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##93A234 Simon Adebisi, Crime: Murder in the first degree. Season 2 ##96J352 Arnold "Poet" Jackson, Crime: Armed robbery, attempted murder and possession of a deadly weapon. (First flashback) ##98S112 Peter Schibetta, Crime: Five counts of extortion and money laundering. ##98B242 Agamemnon Busmalis, Crime: Grand theft larceny and breaking and entering. ##58G714 William Giles, Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##98V238 Alexander Vogel, Crime: Two counts of murder in the second degree and theft. ##98H642 Richie Hanlon, Crime: Possession and distribution of controlled substance. ##98K514 Chris Keller, Crime: Felony murder, two counts of attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, robbery, driving while under the influence and reckless driving. ##97B642 Shirley Bellinger, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##98H498 Raoul Hernandez AKA "El Cid", Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##98W504 Jiggy Walker, Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##98P284 Cyril O'Reily, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##88S510 Robert Sippel, Crime: Sexual abuse in the second degree. ##98N744 Antonio Nappa, Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##98H432 Jaz Hoyt, Crime: Aggravated assault in the second degree. ##98J448 Arnold "Poet" Jackson, Crime: Murder in the second degree. (Second flashback) ##96M542 Mark Mack, Crime: Murder in the second degree, vandalism and hate crimes. ##98J604 Kipekemie Jara, Crime: Criminally negligent homicide. Season 3 ##99C122 Malcolm Coyle, Crime: Grand larceny, armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon and assault of a police officer. ##99S233 Nikolai Stanislofsky, Crime: Possession of stolen goods with intent to sell. ##99S333 Andrew Schillinger, Crime: Murder in the second degree and possession of narcotics. ##98C931 Jason Cramer, Crime: Murder in the first degree, kidnapping and assault with a dangerous instrument. ##99C124 William Cudney, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##99K871 Yuri Kosygin, Crime: Eight counts of murder in the first degree, four counts of attempted murder and illegal possession of a firearm. ##99K515 Hamid Khan, Crime: Aggravated assault. Season 4 ##99B521 Louis Bevilaqua, Crime: Murder in the second degree and illegal possession of a firearm. ##00D718 Moses Deyell, Crime: Two counts of murder in the first degree. ##00T416 Guillaume Tarrant, Crime: Destruction of private property and concealment of a deadly weapon. ##97M513 Mark Miles, Crime: Three counts of murder in the first degree. ##98M232 Carlos Martinez, Crime: Two counts of murder in the first degree. ##00M871 Enrique Morales, Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##00G115 Bruno Goergen, Crime: Illegal possession and sale of firearms and murder in the first degree. ##00K251 Kevin Ketchum AKA "Supreme Allah", Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##00K414 Patrick Keenan, Crime: Assault in the first degree and rape. ##96Z858 Eli Zabitz, Crime: Aggravated assault. ##00B563 Raymond Browne AKA Mondo Browne, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##01W711 Omar White, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##00C966 Jeremiah Cloutier, Crime: Embezzlement and petty larceny. ##01B784 Ronald Barlog, Crime: Car theft. ##01R289 Burr Redding, Crime: Murder in the first degree and seven counts of attempted murder. ##00T255 Leroy Tidd, Crime: Armed robbery and reckless endangerment. ##96K423 Timmy Kirk, Crime: Manslaughter and endangering the welfare of a child. ##01Y218 Alvin Yood, Crime: Aggravated assault of a minor. ##01J813 Jia Kenmin, Crime: Possession and distribution of a controlled substance. ##01G359 Edward Galson, Crime: Rape and assault. ##01D251 Carlton "Tug" Daniels, Crime: Attempted murder in the first degree. ##01C972 Padraig Connolly, Crime: Illegal entry into the United States. ##96G522 Carmen "Chico" Guerra, Crime: Murder in the first degree. Season 5 ##99M633 Martin Montgomery, Crime: Two counts of assault in the first degree. ##97P468 Chucky Pancamo, Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##02L333 Li Chen, Crime: Four counts of attempted murder. ##02G561 Adam Guenzel & #02W562 Franklin Winthrop, Crime: Rape and attempted murder in the first degree. ##02U672 Frank Urbano, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##97P528 Greg Penders, Crime: Criminally negligent homicide. ##97R492 James Robson, Crime: Murder in the first degree and assault. ##02N535 Daniel Meehan, Crime: Destruction of private property and assault of an officer of the law. ##02C773 Wolfgang Cutler, Crime: Murder in the first degree. Season 6 ##99S917 Glen Shupe, Crime: Manslaughter. ##02R104 Pablo Rosa, Crime: Involuntary manslaughter. ##03N679 Jahfree Neema, Crime: Kidnapping and assault. ##01R934 Reggie Rawls, Crime: Aggravated assault. ##03I462 Lemuel Idzik, Crime: Murder in the second degree. ##97G141 Samuel Gougeon, Crime: Manslaughter. ##03B563 Stanley Bukowski, Crime: Possession and distribution of illegal substances. ##03P138 Seamus O'Reily, Crime: Murder in the first degree. ##03T323 Alonzo Torquemada, Crime: Assault in the first degree. Inmates who were not given crime flashbacks # #99S131 Henry Stanton- put it Oz for beating a deadbeat dad # #96B632 Jim Burns- unknown # #00G418 Ralph Galino- former contractor inmate who had one of his houses collapse on the residents Gallery Here are some examples of the different color overtones seen during crime flashbacks. Burr Redding.png|Burr Redding's flashback featured a blue overtone. Omar White.jpg|Omar White's flashback featured a purple overtone. PeterSchibetta2.jpg|Peter Schibetta's flashback featured a green overtone. Kenny 2.jpg|Kenny Wangler's flashback featured a black and white overtone. Shirley Bellinger.jpg|Shirley Bellinger's flashback featured a cyan overtone. Mondo_Browne_2.png|Mondo Browne's flashback featured a red overtone. HughesCF.jpg|Clayton Hughes's flashback featured a yellow overtone. Nino_Schibetta.jpg|Nino Schibetta's flashback featured an orange overtone. Trivia *Only one flashback has had no narration from Hill and it belonged to Shirley Bellinger. *Franklin Winthrop and Adam Guenzel are the only characters who share a joint flashback. *Only one character has had two flashbacks and it was Poet. *Despite being in all six seasons and being a major character, Zahir Arif 's flashback was never shown. Category:Browse